clonewarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dooku
|gender = Male |homeworld = Serenno |rank = *Count of Serenno *Jedi Master *Sith Lord *Dark Acolyte *Head of State of the CIS |affil = House Serenno Jedi Order Galactic Republic Sith Order Separatists}} Count Dooku, also known as Darth Tyranus, was a powerful Sith Lord and the Head of State of the Confederacy of Independent Systems during the Clone Wars. During his time as a Jedi, Dooku excelled at saber combat and was even considered one the greatest swordsmen in the Order. After a long time, the venerable master began to doubt the Jedi Order and its teachings. Dooku fell under the influence of Darth Sidious and crossed over to the dark side. For this action Dooku became a member of the "Lost Twenty"; a group of the only Jedi Masters to ever willingly turn their back on the Order. The loss of Dooku was not only surprising but an emotional blow to those who had known him like his former master Yoda, former padawan Qui-Gon Jinn, and close friend Sifo-Dyas. In the end as final test from his Sith Master, Count Dooku killed Sifo-Dyas, the man who secretly visited the cloners on Kamino and petitioned them to create a clone army for the Republic. Biography Early life Dooku was born on the planet Serenno to the planet's ruler, Count Gora, and his wife, Countess Anya. Rapidly, the child's Force-sensitivity manifested, scaring his father who hated and feared those he dismissed as "freaks." Gora contacted the Jedi Order on Coruscant and told them to come and claim his son. However, instead of waiting for the seekers to arrive, Gora abandoned the infant outside his palace on the edges of the forest without clothes or any form of identification. Before spine-wolves could eat him or he could freeze to death because of his lack of clothes, a seeker found Dooku and brought him to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Dooku was integrated into Hawkbat Clan alongside fellow younglings Zang Arraira, Arath Tarrex and Sifo-Dyas, under the direction of the Jedi Master Tera Sinube. During his time as a youngling, he continuously strove to excel, working himself hard to achieve better results than his peers and always striving to remain within the boundaries of the rules set by his teachers. Dooku therefore distanced himself from the other younglings rather than try to befriend them. His talents made him clash with fellow youngling Arath, largely due to the latter's jealousy over Dooku's superior abilities. Arath frequently insulted Dooku, calling 'His Excellency' due to his imperious and somewhat aristocratic manner. Dooku and Sifo-Dyas were close friends during their time as younglings, and on one occasion accompanied Grand Master Yoda and Masters Sinube and Yula Braylon to Serenno for the galactic festival being held there with other Jedi in tow. Dooku later become the padawan of Grand Master Yoda, the two of them had gone through many adventures and had formed a very strong bond between them. During a mission to Kashyyyk, Dooku watched as his master faced a giant Terentatek. Jedi Master He eventually attained the rank of Jedi Master and eventually gained a seat on the Jedi High Council. He would eventually take Rael Averross (a human from the planet Ringo Vinda) as his padawan training him to Knighthood, and he later in 68 BBY would take a 12 year Qui-Gon Jinn as his second padawan. Qui-Gon Jinn eventually became a Jedi Knight and later a Jedi Master himself. Jinn had at least some contact with his old Master and after taking Obi-Wan Kenobi as his apprentice, spoke highly of his Padawan to Dooku, although Dooku never met the young Kenobi as a Jedi. Dooku had also set aside his first blade and created his own curved-hilt lightsaber, which produced a blue blade. Dooku used his lightsaber when he Yoda demonstrated their lightsaber skills to a group of younglings, among them Jak'zin. Dooku also at some point became the main Lightsaber instructor for Thranta Clan. He also rendered help to Mother Talzin of the Nightsisters, giving her a lock of his hair. Averross eventually introduced Dooku to the Naboo senator Sheev Palpatine on Coruscant after Dooku delivered an address to the Galactic Senate. Leaving the order Once Dooku turned to the dark side, he could not turn back and quickly gained power both in authority and knowledge of the dark side of the Force. Dooku became one of the "Lost Twenty", twenty Jedi who voluntarily left the order. Dooku left the Jedi Order after witnessing corruption in the Galactic Senate and the death of Qui-Gon Jinn. He returned to his ancestral home and reclaimed his family title of Count of Serenno by overthrowing his brother Ramil who was the current count at the time. With his reclaimed title, he also took possession of his family fortune, one of the largest in the galaxy. Despite his newfound wealth and power however, Dooku all but disappeared from public life after his resignation. Most believed that he had gone into a sort of self imposed exile with the intention of founding an offshoot of the Jedi Order. However, at some point during this period Dooku was approached by Darth Sidious. The Dark Lord offered Dooku the opportunity to become his apprentice and with that offer, the chance to destroy the Jedi Order and reshape the Republic. Desiring both power and the elimination of the corruption that plagued the Republic, Dooku agreed and was given the name Darth Tyranus. For nearly a decade after accepting Sidious's offer, Dooku helped his new master to implement much of the groundwork necessary to begin the Clone Wars. The most important project that he oversaw during that time was the creation of a clone army intended for use by the Republic during the planned war. Hoping to give the project a strong layer of legitimacy and to hide his own involvement, he suggested to Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas the idea of creating the army for the Republic, which could be held in reserve in case of civil war. Sifo-Dyas, who was greatly troubled by the Republic's tumultuous political situation and the Jedi Council's apparent complacency, agreed to order the army from the Kaminoans. After this was done, Dooku needed to make certain that Sifo-Dyas would remain silent about the army so as not to alert the Jedi Council. As such, he contacted Lom Pyke of the Pyke Syndicate and instructed him to murder Sifo-Dyas by way of shooting down his shuttle during a mission, after which Dooku was given Sifo-Dyas's body. However, unbeknownst to Dooku, the Pykes captured Valorum's aide, Silman, and imprisoned him as insurance against possible betrayal by Dooku. Starting the Clone Wars In an effort to start a war that would involve the entire Galaxy, and bring the Sith to the ultimate power, Dooku set out to unite a large number of planets and form the Confederacy of Independent Systems (CIS). This group was a compilation of planets and commercial organizations that were fed up with the way the Republic operated and the corruption that went on. Becoming the CIS's leader or Head of State, Dooku helped in forming the military force of the CIS, the Droid Army, and led them into one of the greatest wars the galaxy had ever seen, the Clone Wars. Dealing with Ziro the Hutt Some time in the latter years of the Clone Wars, Dooku had schemed a plot to bring Jabba the Hutt to join the CIS forces and the Separatists. Dooku sought help from Jabba's uncle, Ziro the Hutt, whom he conspired with to ambush one of Jabba's Sail Barges carrying his son, Rotta the Huttlet. After the operation was taken out, Dooku arranged to have his dark acolyte, Asajj Ventress, take the Huttlet to a B'Omarr monastery on the planet of Teth and then for his apprentice to frame Jedi rescuer, Anakin Skywalker, for the Huttlet's kidnapping. Dooku then contacted Jabba the Hutt with a faked recording of Skywalker and Rotta on Teth taken by Ventress, framing the Jedi Knight. Enraged, Jabba demanded that Dooku 'rescue' his son and deliver Skywalker's head to him personally which Dooku gave the task to his apprentice however Ventress was unable to stop Skywalker escaping alongside his padawan, Ahsoka Tano and Rotta the Huttlet. His plan now disrupted by Skywalker, Dooku claimed that Anakin had killed the Huttlet and offered to deliver Skywalker's head to the crimelord personally with the assistance of several IG-100 MagnaGuards. Dispatching several fighters to destroy Skywalker and his ship, The Twilight, which subsequently crashed into the dune sea. Skywalker split up with his padawan, with Ahsoka carrying Rotta and Skywalker acting as a decoy. Dooku, falling for Skywalker's trap, fought against him on his trek towards Jabba's palace whilst the IG-100 MagnaGuards fought Ahsoka as she tried to deliver the young Hutt to his father. Skywalker managed to knock the Count down an embankment and escaped on his speeder bike whilst Tano defeated the MagnaGuards and headed toward the palace. Ahsoka delivered the Huttlet to his father, who was delighted at his son's return but still believed the Jedi were responsible for his kidnap only to be interrupted by a message from senator, Padme Amidala who confirmed that it was indeed Count Dooku responsible for his kidnapping. Supply Lines During the invasion of Ryloth, Dooku finds out that Bail Organa and Jar Jar Binks are going to Toydaria to get reinforcements for Ryloth. When he hears this, he decides to send Lott Dott to Toydaria to stop the negotiations. Dooku Captured After being ambushed by Republic forces over Vanqor, Dooku was forced to retreat and after a brief dogfight his Solar Sailer was heavily damaged and he was forced to crash land onto the planet. With Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi in pursuit, Dooku looked for a quick exit in a nearby cave where he then trapped the Jedi by bringing down the cave roof. He then searched for a quick route to get away from the Jedi and the Republic forces and met a group of Weequay pirates led by captain Hondo Ohnaka. Ohnaka offered to take Dooku with him for a price, whilst secretly disarming him and stealing his lightsaber, to which Dooku agreed. The Gungan General After capturing the Count, Ohnaka contacted Supreme Chancellor Palpatine offering a trade for Dooku in exchange for one million credits of spice. The Republic sent recently rescued Jedi, Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi to perform the trade, unfortunately they were both captured too by the pirates who then offered the Republic all three hostages in exchange for a larger sum. The Republic agreed sending Senator Kharrus, representative Jar Jar Binks and Clone Commander Stone alongside a small battalion of clone troops. However a band of the pirates who had schemed to steal the spice for their own purposes decided to engage the Republic ambassadors only to be defeated by them, due to the cunning plan created by Jar Jar Binks. After Binks had managed to disable the power in the pirates' headquarters, Dooku managed to escape, but not before he took his revenge on pirates Turk Falso and Barb Mentir. Dooku then escaped on the pirate's craft leaving both Florrum and the Jedi. Mandolore Plot During the Clone Wars Count Dooku and the Separatists offialy backed the Death Watch , a group of Mandolorian terroist who wanted to bring down the government of the pacifist New MandoloriansNew Mandolorians. Dooku had promised to suport this goal and in enchange Death Watch would join the Separatists. However after the arival of the jedi Obi Wan Kenobi, who had been sent to investigate, Pre Vizsla the Death Watch leader contacted Dooku from his base on Concordia . At first Vizsla did not understand why the arvile of Kenobi didn't upset Dooku, but after Dooku explained that after the Republic sent troppers to Mandalore, the people would rebele and rally to Death Watch. Duchess of Mandolore Later Dooku contacted Vizsla from an unidentfied area in space. Dooku said that with their Death Watch army in place now all they needed to do is wait. Vizsla Question for how long since many of his soldiers where angist to fight. Dooku said that condsidering the plot they put in motion he assured Vizsla that the Republic would provide them the fight they were looking for. He then order to send a Death Watch assasin to courosunt to kill Duchass Satine Kryze. Later Dooku contacted his Master and told him that everything was going acording to plan. However the Death Watch assasin failed to kill Satine and as a result the Republic did not send troops to Mandolore. Vizsla contacted Dooku and told him he will order his men to attack. However Dooku said that if he did they hold the planet for a day. Dooku then order his men to stand down as he had other ways of acoplishing there goals. Nightsisters After dispatching his apprentice, Asajj Ventress, to assist CIS forces in the Battle of Sullust, Count Dooku was contacted by his master, Darth Sidious, who claimed that Ventress had become to powerful and therefore Dooku would have to prove his loyalty to his master by eliminating his apprentice. Abiding his master's orders he commanded her reinforcements to retreat, abandoning her and leaving her to die. However, very much unknown to Dooku, Ventress survived the onslaught and found her way back to Dathomir, her home world, and the Nightsisters. After asking them for help, Ventress was dispatched alongside two Nightsisters who then fought in a brief duel with Dooku on Serenno only to be defeated by the Count, who mistook them for Jedi and then began a search for a new acolyte. Monster Mother Talzin, the leader of the Nightsisters, saw this as an opportunity to give Dooku a new apprentice to replace Ventress, who secretly would act under the order of the Nightsisters and Asajj Ventress and then contacted the Count who swiftly agreed to this proposition. Talzin then questioned Dooku if he remembered the name of his late predecessor, Darth Maul and asked if he would be interested in another of his kind, as powerful as Maul. Dooku accepted Talzin's offer. After several tests carried out by Ventress, the Nightsisters found the perfect subject, a Zabrak male named Savage Opress, who they transformed using their dark magic into becoming a powerful, Force-sensitive being. Their work complete, they delivered Opress to Dooku who was impressed and took Opress in to become his next apprentice. After several tests, Dooku sent Opress on a mission to Devaron, it was here that Opress would defeat and slay all the Republic forces stationed there including two Jedi. Witches of the Mist After further training, Opress was dispatched to Toydaria to capture the Toydarian king, King Katuunko however Opress was confronted by Jedi Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi who had been hunting the Zabrak after he murdered Master Halsey and his padawan Knox on Devaron. Opress inadvertently killed Katuunko, disobeying his master's orders and returned to Serenno only to be punished by Dooku. Then to Dooku's surprise Asajj Ventress arrived and Opress showed that his true loyalty was to Ventress, Dooku however proved more than a match for both his apprentices easily defeating Opress, who was then forced to engage Skywalker and Kenobi who had come to exact justice on him for killing the king of Toydaria before escaping back to Dathomir. Meanwhile, Ventress had noted that she was not enough to defeat Dooku herself and after being defeated by him manage to escape before Dooku could have eliminated her. Shadow Warrior Dooku had schemed to force the Gungan people to join the Separatist alliance soon after they had helped the Republic to liberate the people of Mon Calamari. He contacted an agent, Rish Loo, whom he had hypnotize the Gungan leader, Boss Lyonie into wanting to join the Separatists. However, with the aid of the Jedi and Naboo senator Padme Amidala, it was discovered that Rish Loo was responsible for tricking the Gungan leader and Anakin Skywalker tracked him to his hidden laboratory in the thick jungle of Naboo. Meanwhile, thanks to Gungan Jar Jar Binks, the Republic had managed to capture Separatist leader, General Grievous. However, Dooku had set a trap for Skywalker who he dueled with before having him attacked and subdued by IG-100 Magnaguards. With Dooku still having plans for Grievous during the Clone Wars, he offered a trade; Grievous for Skywalker to which the Republic agreed, freeing both the hostages. Front Runners .]]On Onderon, a planet ruled by Sanjay Rash under the orders of Dooku, a rebel movement was striking against the Droid forces in the capitol city of Iziz in a long attempt to liberate the planet from the droid occupation. After the rebellion, under the guidance of padawan Ahsoka Tano, destroyed the city's power generator, King Rash and his aid, Okalin, contacted Dooku requesting reinforcements. While displeased with Rash's inability to deal with the rebels, Dooku granted his request and dispatched another force of droids to the planet, under the command of a new general, Kalani, whom he hoped could fulfill Rash's failed duties. Tipping Points After Sanjay Rash failed once again to defeat the rebels on Onderon, he requested Dooku for more reinforcements. Dooku calmly asks for Kalani's view over the battle, and they decide to evacuate the planet. As Rash protested, Dooku ordered the Droid General to shoot him dead. A Necessary Bond On Florum, when Grievous takes control of the planet, Dooku gets in contact with Hondo and decides to get revenge on him, remembering that he was once Hondo's prisoner. The Unknown During the Battle of Ringo Vinda, Admiral Trench contacted him about a clone trooper that executed a jedi in a trans state. Dooku then contacted and informed his master Darth Sidious that Order 66 might have been activated as Sidious ordered the clone be kidnapped and examined him. In Search of the Crystal Endente and Chong contacted Count Dooku to informed him that we have captured two Jedi that posses knowledge of the Kyber Crystal deal. Endente asks Dooku what to do so Dooku orders them to be executed. Endente also tells him that the Jedi are offering twice then they are offered. Dooku threatens him if he wants to change the deal. Powers and abilities As an intellectual personality, Dooku balanced his role as a Sith Lord and as the charismatic leader of the CIS which made him a formidable force on and off the battlefield. Dooku employed the Makashi style, using his curved hilt lightsaber which bore a red blade in accordance with Sith tradition. The Count was also known to be one the talents users of telekinesis in the galaxy even before he left the Order and remained quite proficient it after falling to the Dark Side, allowing him to use it to choke, levitate, and sent his opponents flying with it. He was even capable of telekinetically manipulating people's motor skills, such as when he telekinetically choked Turk Falso while simultaneously forching him to take out his blaster and shoot his comrade, while he performed a similar feat when he made Padme Amidala aim at and shoot Bec Lawise. As a Sith, he could utilize Force Lightning capable of torturing, incapacitating and killing his opponents, while he was also capable of combining it with telekinesis, allowing him to levitate and send his victims flying while using his lightning on them, which he demonstrated on Ventriss and two Nightsister assassins when they attacked him on Serenno. Appearances * * * * * * *The Hidden Enemy *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film / novel / junior novel *Supply Lines *Ambush *Storm Over Ryloth *Liberty on Ryloth *[[Rising Malevolence|Rising Malevolence]] *[[Shadow of Malevolence|Shadow of Malevolence]] *[[Destroy Malevolence|Destroy Malevolence]] *Cloak of Darkness *Lair of Grievous *Dooku Captured *The Gungan General *Defenders of Peace *Blue Shadow Virus *Children of the Force *Senate Spy *Landing at Point Rain *Weapons Factory *Grievous Intrigue *The Mandalore Plot *Duchess of Mandalore *R2 Come Home *Sphere of Influence *Evil Plans *Hostage Crisis *Heroes on Both Sides *Pursuit of Peace *Nightsisters *Monster *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures'' — "Dark Side Duel" *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures'' — "Galactic Forces" *Witches of the Mist *Counterattack *Citadel Rescue *Water War *Gungan Attack *Prisoners *Shadow Warrior *Carnage of Krell *Kidnapped *Slaves of the Republic *Escape from Kadavo *A Friend in Need *Friends and Enemies *The Box *Crisis on Naboo *Massacre *Brothers *Revenge *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Sith Hunters'' *Front Runners *Tipping Points *The Rise of Clovis *Crisis at the Heart *A Necessary Bond *Eminence *The Lawless *Sabotage *The Unknown *Conspiracy *Fugitive *Orders *The Lost One *Destiny *Sacrifice *''Star Wars: Darth Maul: Son of Dathomir'' *A Death on Utapau *In Search of the Crystal *Crystal Crisis *The Big Bang *Unfinished Business *''Star Wars: Dark Disciple'' * * Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Jedi Masters Category:Sith Masters Category:Separatists Category:Sith Serennians House Serenno